


Halloween Night Wish

by Superkai



Category: Ouran High School Host Club, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkai/pseuds/Superkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For little over a year, Sunako has been stuck living with radiant creatures of light, but she longs to find someone like here. More than anything else, she finds herself to be with a creature of darkness just like herself. Well remember the saying..</p><p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I am slowly working on the chapters. I already have this on fanfiction.net, but I had an urge to move chapters over to this site too. Enjoy,this is one of my favorite fan fictions so far.
> 
> Don't worry I'm not a big fan of Authors Notes so this should be the last time you see one. Enjoy :)

A man in a black cloak rose to his feet, tossing his white chalk to the side. He just drew a pentagram on the floor with Latin words on each line. He gave small chuckle as he looked to the cat puppet on his hands rubbing his hands together.

“Yes Belzeneff,” he spoke softly, “Tonight is the perfect night to finally summon it. A full moon on Halloween night, it’s as if the stars aligned themselves to aid me.” He chuckled evilly and lifted his hand, “I shall not waste this opportunity.”

Just as he was about to recite there was a soft tapping on his door. The tanned cat puppet on his hand dropped his head down as if sighing.

“Patience my friend,” he said softly to the puppet as he walked toward the door, “Who is it?”

“It me big brother,” said a female voice sweetly.

“K-Kirimi!” he said a bit shocked and excited. For as long as he had known his little sister, she never braved to knock on his door. Slowly he cracked open the door so she could only see him and not the dark room the he knew she would be frightened of. “It’s a pleasure and a surprise to see you. How can I help you?”

Her blue eyes looked up at him with nervousness, as she suckled lightly on the tip of her finger, “well it’s just that…tonight is Halloween and mom and dad are busy…I knew since you like the dark you can protect me soo…so…”

“You wish for me to come with you to go trick or treating?” he asked.

“Y-yeah! Can you do it?”

“Anything for my dear little sister,” He gave her a pat on the head, causing a series of giggles.

“Thank you big brother,” she bounced around on her toes, “I just need to get ready.”

“As do I. I will come to your room and get you. I have a …friend… I wish to invite.”

“Ok!” she grinned as she ran down the hall. He didn’t close his door until she was well out of sight.

“Now let’s continue where we left off.”

He stood before the pentagram on the floor and lifted his hands, “Sacred deities and creatures of the night. It is your faithful servant Umehito Nekozawa thank you for the blessing of my sister and allowing her to slowly accept the darkness. However I have a wish. Bring a creature that enjoys the dark arts as well as I bring me a creature of darkness!” he chuckled as he pulled a skull from his cloak and placed in the middle of the floor, “Please accept this skull as a sacrifice that I may meet this creature if only for a night. Hear my plea and let it come to fruition!”

For a moment it was silent in his room. Nekozawa was starting to think that his plea was being ignored until the moonlight from the window shined brightly on the floor. At first a small spark of electricity, then another, until the pentagram was engulfed.

“Oh?” he looked down raised an eyebrow, “What do we have here?”

Slowly a dark shadow engulfed the pentagram and the skull slowly sank and disappeared into the ground. He tilted his head back and laughed menacingly thinking of what horror would be blessed to him.

 

**********

 

Meanwhile on the other end of Japan in a gigantic white mansion a girl was locked in the confines of her room. The shelves were full of her favorite internal organs in jars, a box full of banned horror movies, a floor cluttered with sweets, and black curtains blocking out all sunlight. In fact, any illumination was coming from the TV.

A girl with long black hair and purple eyes giggles as she watched the girl on TV running from a skeleton.

“Oh I love this movie,” she giggled, “What I love best is when Skeleton rips out her organs and throws them on the wall.”

When she reached for her chocolate pocky she looked at the time on her skull alarm clock. 7:28 pm.

“Oh no…” she pouted, “Soon I will have to leave my room and join the creatures of light.” She rose to her feet and walked over to her human anatomy manikin Hiroshi. His boy was half normal skin, while the other half display the structures of the muscles of a normal human male…well minus organ. Even so he was her best friend. “Oh Hiroshi…” she sighed and grabbed his stiff hands, “I don’t want to go down there. I want to stay here, in the dark with you. You are the only one who understands me...”

Her head jolted up when she heard a cynical laughter coming from her room.

“I…don’t remember that laugh in the movie,” she quickly paused the movie but the laughter continued. “W-what’s making that noise?”

She lost track of thought when with harsh kick her door flew open and light filler her room causing her to let out a shriek of pain, “AAAAAHH!! It’s too bright!”

“Nakahara!” yelled the man in yellow hair, “I want your fried shrimp tonight!”

She used her arm to cover her eyes and attempted to glare at him, “Why on earth would I make my shrimp when you wouldn’t even decorate the house for Halloween!”

“We did that last year!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Besides your room is creepy 24/7!”

Finally able to semi tolerate the light she gave him a healthy kick to the chest causing him to hit the wall behind him.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You idiotic creature of light! You know I love Halloween more than any other holiday. I love it more than even my own birthday.” She put a hand over her heart and grinned, “It would be wonderful if I could celebrate it every day.”

“Kyohei!” Yelled a man with black hair, “What are you doing in Sunako’s room?”

“I wanted food!” he whined as he kicked his feet like an infant. “I’m frikken  hungry!”

“Hungry or not,” Said another gorgeous man with red hair, “A true gentleman would allow a young lady a little privacy. It’s simply barbaric to invade a young maiden’s room.” He shuddered and took a step back from Sunako’s bed room door, “No matter how creepy it may be.”

A young man with short yellow hair and big eyes followed up and hid behind him, “Ranmaru’s right…her room is a bit…scary. I tried to get used to it,” his large eyes filled with tears and his his face in hands, “but I still can’t!”

Sunako looked from face to face to face…then screamed as blood rushed from her nose into Kyohei’s face.

“Gross!” he used his sleeve to wipe off the blood and growled when she tried to disappear into her room, “Come out and cook damn it!”

“I will later!” she yelled and slammed the door closed. While the yelled continued on the other side of the door she looked down at the ground, gasping for air as the last bit of blood from her nose dripped onto the ground.

“I can’t stand these creatures of light,” she gasped, “Why can’t I be with a creature of darkness!” she wailed then her voice went as soft as a whisper, “Even…even if only for a night.”

She looked up when she heard the menacing laughter.

“Huh? Who’s there?” she asked to darkness.

Suddenly in the middle of her a huge circular shadowed appeared, looking more like a black vortex.

“Am…am I supposed to walk through there?” She didn’t know who she was asking, the words seemed to have simply slipped from her lips.

However her decision was final when a skeleton slowly rose from the ground.

Pink hearts appeared over her eyes and she screamed in delight, “SKULL!!!” she ran and grabbed the skeleton, but as soon as her fingers touched it she started to sink back in the ground, “AAAH Someone help me!”

Her door busted open again and Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki stood in the door way, all eyes wide in confusion, “What the hell is going on?”

“So radiant!” she screamed.

“We don’t have time for this!” Kyohei yelled in exasperation. In a panic he reached for Hiroshi. Holding the manikin by the legs he pointed the head toward Sunako, “Grab hold!”

Sunako used her free hand to grab the manikin’s only to hear a definite pop when the head detached from the body. With a loud yell she sank completely into the shadow and out of sight.

“No...” he gasped looking at the ground.

Ranmaru put a hand on his shoulder, “You going to be ok?”

“Who’s gonna make me dinner?” he said in a sad voice.

“You idiot! Think of how pissed off aunty will be when she finds out Sunako isn’t here!”

The whole room went completely silent, all of their faces pale white, thinking of the punishment she could ensue.

“We’re screwed..aren’t we?” Yuki said in a shrieking scared voice.

“Yeah,” the other three said in unison, “We are totally screwed.”

 

*******

Nekozawa paced back and forth in his dark room, the only light coming from the moon. He almost felt as though he had a wish taken from him. Feeling depressed and disappointed he squatted down and rubbed his finger onto the carpet floor.

Belzeneff tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

“What is it?” he said in a sappy tone, “Don’t tell me that you are going to gloat in the fact that I am nothing. That even though I am the President of the Dark Arts Club…I am a complete failure at it?”

Ignoring his woes the puppet continued to point his cloth arm at something behind him. Slowly Nekozawa turned to see something emerging from the ground. Slowly he walked toward it. As the figured emerged it was a tall woman….an exceptionally tall woman. Her bang were cut so her purple eyes could be seen, her ebony hair flowed long all the way to her lower back. She was wearing a white sweatshirt, sweatpants, and slippers. Her left hand was carrying the skull and her right hand holding tightly to a manikin with half of its face revealing the structure of muscle and blood veins.

“Where am I?” she asked him, “And who are you?”

He gave a grin and bowed from the waist down, “My name is Umehito Nekozawa and I summoned you here with the power of the dark arts.” He then pointed to the cat puppet on his hand, “ Oh, and this is my loyal friend Belzeneff.”

“D-dark …Ar…” Sunako lost her attention to him and glanced back in the background to see an alter with skulls and candles, “SKULLS!” She yelled loudly and ran over to pet the skulls on her head, “Y-you actually like this too?”

“But of course. How can one cast a spell without a skeleton?” he said with a grin, “However, back to the subject at hand. Would you be so kind as to join my sister and I on this Halloween night?”

Sunako wiped the tears from her eyes, “F-finally a creature of darkness like me. I have been living with creatures of light for so long!”

Shocked at her tears he quickly ran to his closet and pulled out one, of the many, black cloaks that clung to a metal hanger. He brought it over to her and grinned. “If you are going out with us then you will need an appropriate costume. How about the grim reaper?”

She jumped with a squeal of delight and tried to reach for it but her hands were full.

“Well maybe you should put those down first.” He suggested, “I will be hard to carry a scythe and a bag of candy if your hands are already full.”

“B-but Hiroshi,” Sunako mumbled, “It’s bad enough that I couldn’t bring Hiroshi’s body, but all I have left is his head…and I don’t want him to get stolen again.”

“I understand the feeling,” Nekozawa picked up a skull from his alter and lifted it high, “I don’t know what I would do if someone stole one of these from me.”

 He quickly brought the skull down and Belzeneff began to rub its little cloth paws on it while Nekozawa voice got surprisingly raspy and dark, “Probably put a curse on their eternal soul, so that for the rest of their life all they would know is suffering and misery!” He burst out in a deviant laughter but looked at Sunako and quickly recovered by clearing his throat, “there is no need to worry. I promise you.” He snapped his fingers and a tall, tanned, bald butler walked in with a scar over his right eye.

“Yes master?” He gave a deep bow as his deep voice vibrated though the room, “How may I serve you?”

“I have a guest who will be coming with us to go trick or treating tonight. I need you to watch that Manikin head. There is to be no harm what so ever to come to it.”

“As you wish sir. I will lay down my life for it.”

Sunako was surprised. Never dreamed of a place like this. Creepy butler, dark rooms with skulls. She couldn’t wait to see the rest of the building.

The man extended his hand, “If the mistress would be so kind as to hand me the manikin and skull.”

She was hesitant at first but eventually she put both objects in his hand. “Thank you for your cooperation. I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

Nekozawa opened the door and slowly light filtered into the room.

“So bright!” she squealed as though she was in pain.

“My sincerest apologies,” he walked over to her and helped her in the cloak, “I wear these all the time to protect me from the sunlight, it should work on you as well.”

“You don’t like the sunlight either?” she asked in astonishment.

He gave an obvious shiver, “I can’t stand the sunlight. Whenever I’m in its rays of lights I feel as though I’m melting.”

She starred spinning around in happiness, ‘Finally someone who can understand me. I feel the same way too. Especially with the creatures of light I live with,” Small black hearts floated around her as she stared and Nekozawa.

Under the black cloak he found himself blushing and rushing toward the door, “F-follow me. The scythe is hanging in the hallway. We can grab it on our way to get my sister Kirimi.”

Sunako quickly followed behind, she let out sigh of happiness to feel the effectiveness of the cloak. As they started to walk down the hall her thoughts swam of what the sister might look like. From what she could see, it looked like Nekozawa had black hair. Maybe it’s heredity. Maybe his sister had a room filled with jarred organs, severed heads, and maybe some splatter films.

“Sunako?” he asked.

“h-huh?” she looked up and was greeted with a scythe handle in her face.

“Are you ok? I called you name 4 times and you were yet to respond.”

“No, merely thinking about what a wonderful Halloween t his is going to be.” She grabbed the scythe and rubbed her cheek against the polished wooden handle, “so lovely.”

Nekozawa could only smile as the continued to walk down the massive hallway.

“Ah here we are,” They both stood in front of a large white door. “This is my sister Kirimi’s room.”

Sunako opened the door and gasped at what she saw. “This isn’t what I expected at all,” her tone tone disappointed.

The sister of the creature of darkness was a creature of light. Here room was dark but she was wearing a pink dress and a crown to make her have the appearance of a princess.

“Is this your friend big brother?” she skipped happily over to Sunako and noticed her shivering, “Wow you remind of big brother a lot.”

“So it’s just that… you are a radiant creature of light. If it weren’t for t his cloak I wouldn’t be able to gaze down at you.”

“Oh you must be afraid of the light too!” she smiled innocently. “Then you can protect me from the darkness too!”

Sunako tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Yes,” Nekozawa interrupted, “She is going to be joining us and keeping anything dark and creepy away from you.”

“Yay!” Kirimi ran past them toward the door, giggling happily.

He waited until she was further down the hall before he started talking, “You look surprised and you have a right to be. You see, even though I like the darkness Kirmi likes the light and for a long time we weren’t able to talk. She was…scared of me. However, thanks to some friends of mine she’s not afraid of me anymore. Well…not as much.”

“It must have been hard,” Sunako spoke softly as she walked beside him, “To have your own sister afraid of you. I’ve never had one so I can’t even imagine.”

“Well that was a long time ago.” He gave a soft chuckle, “However we have to hurry.” He looked down at his watch. “In less than 3 hours I have to return you home.”

“At midnight?”

“Yes. Sort of like a Cinderella story I suppose. Halloween night is when the spirits are most active, however at midnight; they give one last burst of energy before going back to rest. So it would be wise to get you back home by then.”

“Oh well that shouldn’t be too hard.” Sunako said with a simple shrug.

“Big brother!” Kirmi called as she stood at the doors, “Come on let’s go!”

“But of course Kirimi.” Nekozawa opened the door and the three of them slowly walked out to enjoy the cool Halloween night.

Meanwhile, a maid ran around frantically looking for her master only to bump into the butler with a scar over his eye.

“Ow!” she slowly rose to her feet and wiping the dirt from her outfit,

“Are you alright?” his voice was monotone, for a moment she didn’t know if he cared or not.

“I’m fine, but have you seen the Master? I completely forgot to fix his watch.”

“He, the mistress, and their friend have already left to go trick or treating.” He said.

“Oh well,” she said cheerfully, “Well it is only off by 15 minutes or so. I’m sure it’s no big deal.”


	2. A Small Problem

Sunako stepped out of the 30 foot limousine and walked into a paradise that she could only dream of. The dark benevolent night was set at an eerie glow from the haunted houses as far as the eye could see, each with their own theme. One was more around jack the ripper, another based on the headless horsemen, and naturally she squealed at the sight of the house that was based around the glorious skeletons.

Sunako could only squeal in delight at the view, with her cheeks turning a dark pink, “T-this is absolutely amazing. I never want to leave!”

Kirimi walked daintily by Sunako with a large grin, “Isn’t this great. All the neighbors bought a house or two just so they could decorate it for Halloween.”

“Oh does this mean that you and your brother did one too?” Sunako’s eyes went big with anticipation, “Where is it? Where is it? I must must MUST see it!” She looked up and Nekozawa only to see him sigh underneath the dark cloak.

“Well you see…I’ve been…banned from designing anything for Halloween,” the puppet cat Belzeneff rubbed the back of its head in embarrassment, “I kind of went overboard…”

“How overboard we talking?”

Nekozawa gave a huge creepy grin, and gave out a deep chuckle as he reminisced about that day, “What is Halloween without pure unadulterated terror?” He stopped his maniacal laughter when Kirimi looked at him with sad blue eyes.

“Big brother,” she gave out a few sniffs as she sucked in her finger, “You’re supposed to protect me from the darkness remember?”

He quickly cleared his throat, “My apologizes. I promise to control myself,” He gave her a gentle pat on her golden hair, “No need to worry.”

“Thanks,” she found her grin and turned toward Sunako, but it was odd that the two of them were at eye level, “You look different.”

“I do?” she gave out a small gasp when she felt herself being picked up off the ground by her cloak.

“My sister does raise a point,” He rubbed his chin taking in her new features. She looked simplistic. Her hands and feet were now numbs, her purple eyes were no longer seen and hidden behind her bangs, and her full lips were now a small line, “Creature of darkness, why have you changed your appearance? Have I offended you in any way?”

“Huh? No,” Sunako gave a shrug and a blank expression, “It’s just happens from time to time.”

“Chibi!”Kirimi grinned and ran to the limo to pull out a manga, ”I never thought I would ever see chibi up close.”

Both Nekozawa and Sunako looked at her in confusion, “Chibi?”

Kirimi nodded and showed a character in the novel that looked very close to Sunako’s situation, “See the person becomes very simplistic but it’s usually of sign that they are relaxed or stressed out. It depends on the situation.”

“Well I’m not stressed,” she shrugged it off.

“OH well as long as you are comfortable,” he set her back down on the ground, “Not like there is anything wrong with…you know being the way you are.” After a prolonged silence and a series of blushes from Nekozawa he quickly gave Sunako and Kirimi their plastic jack-o-lanterns, “Y-You two have fun.”

As they walked toward the first haunted house, Sunako paused and saw that Nekozawa wasn’t moving past the gate, “Isn’t he coming with us?”

“No, he kinds of scares everyone so…he has to keep a distance,” she gave the doorbell a ring, “For some reason a lot of people think he wants to put a curse on them.”

The woman opened the door and screamed at the sight of Sunako, the blinked for a moment realizing that she was human, “Sorry, that’s quite the convincing costume.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Sunako replied, her voice suddenly a little deep when she saw the bowl of wrapped chocolate in the woman’s hands, “trick or treat!”

Kirimi popped up her jack-o-lantern and smiled brightly, “Trick or treat!”

“Ah Kirimi-chan, as gorgeous as always,” the woman gave five handfuls of candy to each of the girls, “I hope you don’t mind some extra candy this year. We don’t get as many kids as we used to and if it stays with me it will go straight to my thighs.” She gave out a roar of laughter before closing the door.

Sunako looked down in her plastic jack-o-lantern to see that it was now more than halfway full of chocolate.

“Wow we got a lot already,” Kirimi skipped over to her patiently waiting brother, “Look!”

“You are indeed doing better than last year already,” he gave a soft chuckle, “This keeps up and we won’t be able to fit it all in the limousine.” Belzeneff tapped Nekozawa on the shoulder, “Yes?” the puppet cat then proceeded to whisper something in his ear, “Excellent idea. Ladies how about we combine your candy into one then I can give you a new jack-o-lantern.”

Both Sunako and Kirimi gave a nod to the idea and the chance of getting even more sweets.

Nekozawa took the containers and popped the trunk open. As he leaned in to set down the candy he was shoved in and the trunk slammed shut.

“Hey!” his shouts were muffled through the metal, “Let me out of here.” He kicked with his feet as hard as he could but no matter how hard he tried the trunk wouldn’t budge.

“You’ll be staying in there for a while,” a teenager with spiked red hair, a leather vest and ripped jeans slowly walked toward Kirimi as he cracked his knuckles, “I’m gonna get pay back.”

Kirimi gave a soft whimper and clung tightly to Sunako’s leg, “I didn’t do anything!”

“No but your brother did,” he growled at the little girl, “He put a curse on my sister all because she made fun of that stupid puppet that’s always on his hand. Now she keeps losing part time jobs and her grades are failing. It’s time to even the stakes.”

“I think not!” yelled Sunako. She went from short back to her normal size again, “I will not let you lay a finger on this child creature of light!”

Kirimi looked up and tilted her head in confusion, “Child creature of light?”

“And just what do you think you can do to stop me?”

Sunako pried Kirimi from from her leg and stepped in front of her, “Only the weak would pick on a child let alone a girl. I will not tolerate this.” She gripped her scythe and gave an inhuman growl as a purple aura surrounded her, “I have been entrusted with the safety of this girl and I will hold up to that duty with honor!”

She ran toward the punk and kicked him into the air. As he rose into the air with a cry of pure terror, Sunako jumped up after him, she was tempted to impale him with the blade but decided against it and used the handle instead and sent him flailing toward the cement at a break neck speed. When he hit the concrete he left an imprint and was still lying there, twitching at the pain.

Kirimi immediately ran toward the car as soon as the danger was gone and released her brother from the confines of the car trunk. He popped out and took a deep breath but was relieved to see that Kirimi was there.

“Kirimi,” he picked her up and hugged her tightly, “I am happy you are OK.”

She smiled as she hugged him back, “Your friend helped me.”

For a moment Nekozawa was at a loss for words as she looked at the vengeful Sunako. Her foot was still on his face, but her pale skin seemed to glow in the Halloween moonlight, as her hair and black cloak flowed in the wind.

“Such a magnificent creature of darkness,” he whispered softly, when he saw Sunako look at him all blood seem to rush to his face and he had to shake his head to focus, “Thank you creature of darkness.”

“No problem,” She gave him a stump to the head and he let out a groan of pain,” I can’t stand people like this.”

Nekozawa walked over and looked closely at the spiked hair man, “I…don’t think I’ve ever seen him before? Creature of darkness, do you mind lifting him up for me. I can’t quite see his face with your foot on top of it.”

“Sure,” she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

Kirimi clung to her brother’s cloak as she half hid behind him, “Wow, she is strong.”

He leaned in closer to his face and snapped his fingers, “Ah, I remember him now. Well his sister anyway. I simply told her I don’t appreciate her mocking Belzeneff, but I never said anything about a curse.”

“B-but what does that mean?” the man wheezed looking at him with two black eyes.

“That means that your sisters consequences are because of her,” Sunako glared at him and her dark purple aura surrounded him, “You sister is a grown woman I am sure she can handle her own battles.” She dropped him on the ground and let him crawl away.

Nekozawa looked down at his watch and gasped, “Oh my we have five minutes to midnight. Sorry Kirimi but we have to cut this Halloween short.”

“It’s OK,” Kirimi rubbed her eyes sleepily, “I had a lot of fun.”

They all quickly hopped into the limousine. After releasing him from the rope he was able to drive them back to the mansion.

He handed Kirimi to a maid.

“Please put her to bed, I would do it myself but I am in a rush.”

“Master I wanted to tell you th-”

“I am sorry but I don’t have enough time,” He grabbed Sunako by the wrist and ran so fast to his room he left a trail of smoke behind him.

He wasted no time and put her on the chalk pentagram on the floor. He put the skeleton in her left hand and the head of Hiroshi on her right hand.

“I think that’s everything,” he took a deep breath, “It was a pleasure to meet you acquaintance creature of darkness.”

He lifted his hands to the sky and began to chant. When he was done he opened his eyes and saw that she was still standing there with a confused look on her face.

“Was something supposed to happen?”

“Well yes,” He looked at his watch, “It’s only a minute to midnight. I have met the deadline so you should go home the same way you came here, but nothing is happening.”

There was a knock on his door and the maid slowly cracked it open, “Master I am really sorry to disturb you but I meant to tell you before you left. I never had a chance to fix your watch. It’s off by 15 minutes.”

Nekozawa slowly sank to his knees as the severity of her words, “Oh no…no no no no.” He hid his face in his hands and grumbled.

“Wait what happens if I don’t meet the deadline. I can just walk home.”

“No you can’t just walk home. If you did you would just get transported back here to this spot.”

Sunako only gave a confused look.

“You have to understand,” Nekozawa continued, “I may use the Dark Arts but I am the slave to the law of equivalence. Like everything else in the world…to gain something, something must be given. Like when you want to buy something. For the work and effort put into it money is required. However, I …didn’t really pay for you to be here. You are more of a loan.”

“But the skeleton, you said I could have it.” She looked down at the skull and gave a lazy smile.

“Yes I am a man of my word but its not technically yours until you return home, but we missed the deadline.”

“So what happens?”

“Well Sunako it means that the cosmos has chosen someone other than yourself and placed them in your stead to maintain the balance.”

“So um…who did the cosmos choose?”

“Well I’m not entirely sure,” he rubbed the back of his nervously, “However they would have to be around the same age as you so …I guess we will figure it out after we go to Ouran Academy.”

“So can I sleep in here?” Sunkao looked around in admiration. The room was dark, filled with skeletons and jars filled with…well she didn’t know what, but it looked wonderfully dark.

“Creature of darkness, though I am proud that you like my dark arts room it’s not really suited for sleeping,” his heart broke when she gave a loud sigh, “Well I do have a vacant room that would be more suited to your needs.” Nekozawa snapped his fingers and in walked the bald butler with a scar.

“Yes Master,” his voice still monotone and his face appearance still lacking any emotion.

“Please escort our guest to the appropriate vacant room. Make sure to set her alarm she will be coming to class with me tomorrow.”

The man gave a deep bow, “As you wish,” standing back up he gave a grunt, “If the mistress would be so kind as to follow me.”

Sunako followed behind the butler in silence, she liked him. Not one to talk and had a creepy air around him. This place is paradise. Though she couldn’t help but wonder if the creatures of light were ok. She gave a shrug, “They’ll be fine,” she spoke loudly to herself.

 

*********

 

“Where. Is. Sunako!” the woman stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring as the boys stood in front of her bedroom door.

“S-She is in the kitchen cooking,” stuttered Ranmaru, “We told the young maiden that she didn’t need to but we simply couldn’t stop her.” He took a step toward the woman and sparkles seemed to escape his eyes and he pushed a stray strand of red hair from his eye, “Now you see there is no need to worry.”

“I just came from the kitchen,” she grabbed Ranmaru by the collar of his shirt and tossed him behind her into the wall, “I will ask one last time and if I don’t get the truth. There will be hell to pay!”

“A-Aunty,” Takenaga took a deep breath and did his best to keep his composure, “You see she is…washing clothes?”

“You are asking me?” she was tired of excuses, she pulled out her cellphone instead, “Bille métallique s’il vous plaît.”

The rest of the boys were barely able to dodge out of the way in time as a metal wrecking ball slammed into the bedroom door. The door shatters at the impact and revealed the room.

Aunty stepped inside, the only light coming from the static from the tv. And in the middle of the room a figure was face down.

“Oh you are going to bed already?” she turned to the boys and grinned, “If she was asleep why didn’t you just say so?” she laughed loudly and jumped to landed on the metal wrecking ball holding tightly to the chain, “I’ll stop by tomorrow when she is fully awake to check on her progress.”

The helicopter holding the wrecking ball released a multitude of rose petals and carried her away, still laughing loudly.

They waited until she was out of sight before they ran into her room and looked at the figure on the floor.

“You mean she was here the entire time?” Kyohei stomped into the room, “You were here the whole time!” he lifted the head up and froze. “Dude it’s a dude!”

The person slowly opened their eyes and slowly glanced around.

“No way, that is a Maiden.” Ranmaru stepped forward and kneeled in front of her, “Oh yes these eyes know a maiden when they see one.” He rubbed his hand softly on her cheek, “Now tell me, what is your name?”

She slapped his hand away and stared daggers at them. If looks could kill they would have been dead long ago.

“I am Haruhi Fujioka. Now could someone tell me where the hell I am?”


	3. A Day in Her Shoes

Haruhi sat at the table and sipped at the pitifully made cup of tea. It was obvious these four were never meant to be in a kitchen. Still they sat at the table silently, everyone lost in confusion.

“Okay,” replied Ranmaru breaking the silence “Let’s see if we can figure this out.”

“Yeah, you mind repeating the story,” Yuki asked, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, “I’m still sleepy and I’m still trying to figure it all out.”

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, “For the fourth time, I was giving out candy to the kids for Halloween. We ran out and when I went to my room to get another bag of candy…it happened.”

“Ah yes,” Takenaga had his nose stuck in a book turning page after page, “The flash of purple light and a pentacle with latin words around it.”

“Yeah,” Haruhi sighed as she tapped her fingers on the table, “Did you find something?”

“Well no, not at the moment,” his eyes still stayed cast on the pages.

However she had had enough, “Look I need to go home. I have class tomorrow.” She rose from the table, “It’s been nice meeting you all but I’ll just take a cab home.”

Ranmaru stood and pulled out his wallet, “I don’t have much but I should be able to call a cab and get you home princess.” He closed his eyes, sliding his hand through is red hair, “To allow a woman to walk these streets alone would be despicable, please allow me to be your knight in shining armor.”

He opened his eyes and saw that the place where Harui was sitting was already empty.

Yuki absently sucked on a popsicle, “That Haruhi girl left and when you kept talking. Takenaga took her home. Then Kyohei complained about being sleepy and went to bed.”

“Oh honestly,” Takenaga pouted, “What is the point of having a speech if no one listens.”

He stuffed his hands in his Pajama pockets, sulking back to his room. As he stalked past Sunako’s bedroom there was a eerie purple glow from the room and loud thunk.

Without hesitation he slammed open the door to see Haruhi face down on the ground, “Ah that hurt…”

“What is going on here!” gasped Ranmaru, “I thought you wanted to go home.”

She sat up and stared daggers at him, “Trust me I don’t want to be here.”

Yuki ran into the room, holding out his cell phone. “Takenaga just called, said as soon as they drove out of the city limits there was the pentagram and she just..disappeared.” He ran in circles screaming in fright, “We have to find her, what if they call the police on us…what if she was kidnapped!?!” Ranmaru merely pointed to Haruhi who was still sitting on the floor with an exasperated look on her face. “Oh.”

“Hello!?!” Takenaga’s irritated voice yelled from the cellphone.

“Oh what’s up?”

“Good news is that symbol that appeared, that took away Haruhi I’ve seen it before.”

Haruhi took the phone from Yuki’s hands, “What’s the bad news?”

“The only book that might have that information is at our school…”

“So wait I have too…” there was a definite click on the receiver to signify that Takenaga had hung up. “Hey..HEY!”

Yuki quickly took the cellphone from her hand nervously waved good bye, “See you bright and early in the morning.”

“Rest well maiden, you can call for me if you get lonely in the middle of the night.”

They boys quickly walked away from the door leaving Haruhi alone in a dark room, “It can’t get any worse than this…”

 

*****

 

Meanwhile, early morning in the Nekozawa Mansion, the bald butler sat in the hallway. His breathing was ragged and he tried to wipe off the heave amount of sweat with a white handkerchief.

Nekozawa paused for a moment and quickly ran to his faithful butler. Of all the years he had known him, he had never looked so frightened.

“What happened?” Nekozawa asked.

The butler looked up, he stood up quickly he almost knocked over Nekozawa, “I apologize sir,” his face was stone cold but his voice was surly shaken, “I tried to awaken the Mistress but she mumbled something about creatures of light and she looked…possessed.”

“Is that so,” as he rubbed his chin, Belzeneff rubbed is hands together, ”To cause a man of your stature to be afraid…and in her sleep no less. She is an outstanding creature of darkness indeed.” He opened to door only to be stopped by his butlers hand.

“Please sir…” He cleared his throat and removed his hand from Nekozawa’s shoulder, ”It would be unwise to go in there…perhaps I should send one of the maid in.”

He merely shook his head, “How could I possibly resist the urge to see it for myself.” No heeding his warning, he walked into the dark room. There were no windows and a few skulls scattered on the walls and books shelves. It was a resting room where he put his extra tools for Dark Art, but he knew that Sunako would truly be able to appreciate it.

“Creature of darkness?” Nekozawa moved slowly toward her, making sure not to make too much noise. Eventually he standing by the bed watching her sleep. As Sunako slept on her back, her black hair spread out across the pillow and the rest of her body secured underneath the black sheets. “Indeed a beauty of darkness…”

He leaned in closer her head hovering inches from hers as he gently put a hand on her cheek, his own cheeks blushing red with heat, “C-creature of darkness…”

As Sunako slowly opened her eyes, Nekozawa’s black wig slipped revealing his golden yellow hair.

Her eyes went wide with realization, “Y-your…”

“No I can explain!” panicked Nekozawa who tried to take a few steps back.

“You deceptive creature of light!” she screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked out of her room. He hit the wall with such ferocity that it left a dent in the wall.

The butler ran to his side just as Sunako slammed the door close, “Master..are you alright?”

He grabbed his black wig and straightened it to cover his hair. His distraught expression was hidden under the hood of his black cloak. It took a minute for him to gather himself but eventually he spoke, “Please inform the cre-” he paused, “Sunako, that school will be starting momentarily and I shall wait in the limousine.”

Kirimi who had seen the most of the situation, stayed around the corner and bit her bottom lip holding back tears. She didn’t understand, weren’t they supposed to be friends?

Sunako however was still in the room trying to over come the shock, “It…it doesn’t make sense.” She curled up in her bed rocking back and forth, “That light…that radiant light!” She was brought out of her stupor when she heard a knock on the door.

“Mistress,” the butler called, “School will start soon. The Master said he would meet you in the limousine.”

She didn’t respond back, but merely listened to the footsteps fade away, “I need to leave,” she spoke softly to herself, “the sooner I find this person the sooner I can get away from the deceptive creature.” Sunako donned her black cloak and walked out the door to be greeted by Kirimi.

“Oh..child creature of light, how can I help you?”

Kirimi eyes were building up with water then gave Sunako a swift kick to the leg, “You are a big meany!”

She rubbed her leg and groaned in pain, “Ow! What was that for?”

“You are so mean to big brother!” She constantly kept rubbing her eyes from tears, “It's bad enough I was afraid cause he was so dark..” She sniffed and hiccupped between tears, “I thought you were his friend.” She ran away crying all the way to her room.

“Ah…” Sunako stood and looked at the ground, on her way down the hall she recognized the door to his dark arts room. She knew there was a bit of a rush but she had to at least get some comfort from her precious Hiroshi.

The manikin head laid on the table in the middle of the room, freshly dusted.

“Hiroshi!” she rand toward him and cuddled the head in her bosom like a lost lover, “Oh I have missed you. The creature of darkness turned out to be a creature of light…”

“You act like he had a choice Sunako,” the voice had a bit of an indian accent as it spoke to Sunako.

“W-hat?”

“Doesn’t this feel like bit of the deja vu?” the voice continued to ring in her ears, “It's like a certain creature of light in a certain mansion. What did Josephine say?”

“But you disagreed with her last time!” she held up Hiroshi’s head and gazed in its eyee, “Why are you taking up the creature of light side now!”

“Sunako I was against it but Josephine had a good point. He didn’t want the hair he was born with…nor the face. Just like that other creature of light didn’t want the face he had.”

“T-that’s right,” she mumbled softly, “So deep down he is still… a creature of darkness.” She put the manikins head down on the table with new vigor, “Thank you Hiroshi!”

She ran out of the room and sat beside a depressed Nekozawa in the limousine. The ride was smooth but the tension in the air was awkward. That when she noticed that the puppet cat Belzeneff would tilt its head to look at her then look back on the ground. Could it be that he wanted to say something but didn’t have the courage to tell her.

“Hiroshi…” she whispered.

“Hm?” his face was still hidden within the shade of the hood, “Did you say something Sunako.”

She tensed for a moment, “Well uh… its just that I guess your Belzeneff is a lot like my Hiroshi and this morning he…he helped me to realize something.” She paused for a moment, “Well its just that… I take it you didn’t want to be a creature of light because like me…you think you are going to melt in the sunlight.”

“Ah..yes,” he mumbled softly, shivering a little.

“I guess what I’m t-trying to say is that…I’m sor-”

Sunako was interrupted when the car came to a stop and the sound of the drivers voice was heard through the speakers, “We have arrived at Ouran Academy.”

“Ah,” Nekozawa pushed a button, “Thank you.” He released the button and looked at Nakohara, “We need to get going.” He walked out of the car so quickly that she wasn’t sure if he realized that what she was trying to do was an apologize.

“Yeah,” she sat there for a moment and slid closer to the car doorway when Belzeneff met her and rubbed his puppet hands along hers as if to comfort her.

“That’s odd,” he replied, “It’s very rare for Belzeneff to be so friendly with others beside Kirimi.”

Sunako blushed a bit and used the tan puppet cat to help her out of the car. When she looked at him, she finally saw his face. She wasn’t sure if she was forgiven but at least he had a smile on his face.

“If you thought my Dark Arts room at home was fascinating, just wait till you see the club,” he gave a deep chuckle.

When the strolled past the gates she noticed that several people paused and looked back. Many who were in front quickly moved out of the way, each face terrified.

“It’s like my old school all over again,” Sunako sighed.

“Why do you say it like its a bad thing?” He looked around and continued to chuckle, “It’s as though with the combination of our aura its puts pure fear in their hearts. And you know how I feel about pure unadulterated terror.”

“Well now that you mention it,” she released a creepy grin, “It is fun.”

They took their time going to the dark arts room and they heard a sigh of relief when the door was closed.

“Now lets see,” he lit a candle and brought a few books to the table, “Here you can look at this one while I search.”

Sunako looked at it and began to read the title out loud, “Human anatomy & how to correctly and efficiently move organs of the deceased.” Her eyes went a glow with wonder, “Yes!” Her nose was stuck in a book for several hours but she popped her head up when she her Nekozawa cry, “What’s wrong?”

“Well I am having trouble finding the right book to reverse the spell.”

“Is it really that hard?” she tilted her head and purple question marks swam around her head.

“Well if it were done by me, it wouldn’t be hard at all. However…” he slammed a book shut and grabbed another book, “The cosmos corrected this one and the spell I need will require a lot of time and energy. The worst part is I still don’t know who is the one that took your place.”

As if on cue, the door on the left clicked open slightly.

“It took them longer than usual to show up,” Nekozawa abandoned his book and walked over to peek through the crack in the door.

“Huh, Where did this door come from?”

“Whatever do you mean? It’s been here the whole time.”

She stood close beside him and peeked herself, “And they won’t see us?”

“Magic incantation,” he responded simply as though it were common knowledge, “They won’t notice this door until I want them too. These men are very resourceful so surly they will have information on who might be you replacement,” He paused and looked at Sunako with a serious face, “I am going to have to ask you to be careful. These young men can be exceedingly bright so make sure that the hood of your cloak stays on at all times.”

She gave a nod held her breath as she looked through. It was several young men all dressed in their school uniform suits.

He pointed to the two that looked the same, “That’s Hikaru and Karou. The one in the glasses is Kyoya, there are times when he even scares me. The smallest one there is Mitskuni but they call him honey. Don’t let his size fool you he is actually the oldest of them all. Lastly, the silent one standing beside him is Mori.”

Sunako gave a nod, “They are bright creatures but they are not as radiant as the creatures of light that I am stuck living with.”

“You must be joking!” when she didn’t respond back he shook his head, “I don’t envy you, I have a hard time trying to handle their radiance.” He heard them start to mumble then pressed his fingers on his lips to signal that they both needed to be quiet.

She gave a nod and they both sat back and watch the rest unravel.

“Hey Kyoya,” said Hikaru as he pulled out his cell, “Have you seen Haruhi?”

“Yeah,” added Karou, “We wanted to pass her a note in class but she wasn’t there and she’s not answering any calls.”

Honey grabbed a plate of strawberry cake and took a seat at the closest table, “I hope she’s not sick.”

“Well it is disturbing,” Kyoya pulled out his laptop and his fingers danced along the keys, “I looked into it myself. I couldn’t call her father, he’s off on a trip so there is no point in scaring him. I even sent a doctor to her home but no one answered the door. In fact he said all the lights were out and it didn’t look like anyone was home.”

“Robellia,” Mori replied in his usual deep monotone voice.

“That’s right,” Honey swung his leg as he finished two more slices of cake, “Did you ask the girl school?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Kyoya looked up from his laptop and adjusted his glasses, “The leader of the group called me an incapable moron and so on and so forth about losing their delicate maiden. So it’s safe to assume that they didn’t kidnap her.”

“Well we better figure out what happened,” replied one twin.

The other twin nodded, “Yeah or else the boss-”

The doors to the music room slammed open to reveal Tamaki. His eyes red and tears flowing like a river.

“Too late,” the twins said at the same time.

“I heard everything!” he wailed like a child, “Where is daddy’s little girl!”

“That is precisely what we are trying to figure out,” Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop.

“Well we need to find out now,” Tamaki began to flail his arms as he ran around in circle, “What if she was kidnapped. Or what if she ran away and got hurt? I will not accept that. No daddy won’t accept that one bit.”

That’s when the room to the Dark Arts club slowly creaked open and Nekozawa peeked his head in, “Perhaps we can help with the situation.”

Tamaki jumped at the sound of his voice and clung tightly to Kyoya, “Momma!”

Kyoya had no trouble ignoring Tamaki, “Nezkozawa, what do you mean by we?”

“Did he get more people to join his club,” he leaned in and whispered to the other twin.

He shrugged and whispered back, “You never know…”

“Well,” he chuckled as he stepped from the door and extended his hand, “If you would be so kind as to join me.”

Sunako reached her delicate hand out, which at that moment seemed to have an odd glow.

“IT’S A GHOST!” yelled the host club.

“I am not a ghost,” her voice called. She finally emerged from the room, keeping the cloak over her eyes, “I am Sunako Nakahara.”

Kyoya was the first brave one to take a step toward her and give a polite bow, “A pleasure to meet you Ms. Nakahara, but what does you being here have to do with Haruhi disappearing.”

“Actually it’s quite the stor-” he was stopped when Karou’s cellphone started to ring.

Karou tilted his head, “I’ve never seen this number before.”

“Check it out, its all the way on the other side of Japan.”

“Well answer it!” Tamaki started to whine again, “It might be my little girl.”

Karou pressed a button to answer the call, then clicked another to turn the speaker on, “Hello?”

“Would someone please get me the hell out of here!”

“H-Haruhi!” the host club all yelled in unison.

 

*****

 

**Earlier that morning on the other side of Japan.**

 

Haruhi woke up to the smell of burn bacon and a fire alarm going off.

“I told you the fire was too high,” yelled Takanaga.

“Shut the hell up,” Kyohei screamed, “I wanted bacon and I wanted it done quickly.”

“Well could you please be so kind as to not burn the house down when you cook!” There was the sound of a chuckle, “I guess that would mean that you would have to know how to cook.”

“I’ve about had enough of you,” there was the sound of a sizzle and more cries of pain.

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself. Her eyes scanned through the dark room and looked at the skeleton and the headless manikin. _Oh yeah, I remember now. I’m stuck in a house with four idiots._

She rose from the bed and remembered that the close she was wearing was nasty and there was no way she could go to their school with them on. Left with no other choice she opened a drawer after drawer trying to find something presentable. After going through the clothes and finding mostly sweat pants and sweatshirts she finally found a plain black dress. She moved out of the room and was a bit surprised to see how well it fit. It was a bit too long but it fitted a bit too well.

When she walked into the kitchen she could only sigh at the chaos. Yuki was using a fire extinguisher on the stove even though there was no fire, Kyohei was sucking on his finger groaning in pain, Takenaga was reading a book, and Ranmaru was on a cell phone calling someone a kitten and sweety half the time.

“I…don’t even want to ask,” she said in an exasperated tone.

“Oh!” Yuki was the first to meet her, “Morning! Did you sleep well?”

“As good as I can sleep with a room with skeletons and horror movies.”

They all paused and finally realized that they had forgot if she wanted to sleep in Aunty’s room.

“Ah sorry about that,” Takenaga rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Well it’s too late now,” she snatched the apron off Kyohei, "Now go sit down. I’m hungry…and I guess I might as well make some food for everyone.”

Haruhi only had to say it once and the whole group was already at the table with a utensil in each hand.

“Hey,” Kyohei whispered to Yuki, “What if its not any good?”

“Well it smells good,” Yuki said after he sniffed the air.

“Well remember, after Nakahara had those mushrooms the food smelled good but it tasted…” he flashed back to the food and his face instantly turned green, “I don’t want to think about it.”

Haruhi slammed the plate of food in front of Kyohei, her face a few inches from his. Her anger was so pure, that Haruhi’s eyes were on fire, “If you want to starve than be my guest, but at least eat it before you judge FREE…FOOD!”

Kyohei gave a small gulp, ”T-thanks.”

“Wow she’s almost as scary as Nakahara,” Kyohei whined as he ate a forkful of eggs. “Hey this is pretty good.”

After Haruhi had served them all their plates she sat down and ate. She almost wanted to stop eating, because these for guys…although hot in their own spoiled way…were absolute pigs.

When they were nearly done with the meal Haruhi spoke, ”So what is this school like?”

“Like any regular school,” replied Kyohei still stuffing his face.

Ranmaru dabbed his mouth with a napkin, “Oh yes with kittens as far as the eye can see, but I will admit they can be a bit out of hand at times.”

Takenaga nodded agreeing fully with the sentiment, “Yeah, be happy that it’s not valentines day.”

They all shivered in fear and Yuki actually started to cry at the memory of it all.

“Hold up,” Haruhi held up a hand which thankfully stopped the crying, “You make it sound like these girls are crazy.”

“Most of them are,” the group of boys said simultaneously.

“Oh speaking of school,” Yuki stuffed the rest of the food down his throat, “We need to hurry or else we are going to be late.”

The boys grabbed their backpacks and walked all the way to school. When they got there Haruhi was confused to see hundreds of girls on the left and right side, making a clear path to the school door.

“What is going on?” Haruhi whispered.

Takenaga gave a sigh, “It happens every morning. We walk down the same path and the girls swoon.”

“Swooning is not the word,” she continued to walk behind them, “they are not swooning, they are cheering like groupies at rock concert.”

“Well I guess that is the better metaphor.”

While they were halfway there Haruhi heard whispers.

“Who is that girl? There Is no way that’s Nakahara.” Whispered one girl

“Yeah and the four of them are okay with her being so close? I smell something fishy.”

The mummers began to grow louder and she felt the hated of the girls so bad, the back of her neck was starting to get warm.

“Great,” she groaned, “Like I don’t have enough problems.”

She went into classes but she was able to follow Takenaga around by claiming that she was a distant cousin on his mothers side.

Class was just about over when suddenly a group of boys in suspenders surrounded her and held a microphone to her face.

“So this is the visiting student?” he questioned with a wide grin, “What’s your name? Where are you from? How exactly are you related to Takenaga?” The questions continued and until finally she had enough.

“Get the hell away from me!” she pushed through the crowd of guys and ran down the hall.

“Don’t let her get away,” yelled the man, “I want a picture of her. We failed to get a picture of Nakahara for the paper but we won’t fail again!”

“The hell is wrong with you people!” she ran and slipped into a quiet anatomy room. Luckily she was able to slip in quick enough for the men to run past.

Haruhi glassed around at the jarred organs and she could have sworn she heard the angels sing when she saw a phone in the corner.

“Finally!” she quickly dialed the Karou’s cell and bit her lip when it rang, When she heard him yell hello she yelled at the top of her lungs, “Would someone get me the hell out of here!”

“H-Haruhi,” they all yelled in unison.

“Oh Daddy was so worried.” Tamaki voice cried into the receiver.

“I don’t have time for this,” she groaned, “Look I need someone who can help me get out of here. Every time I try-”

“There is a pentagram that transports you back to the same spot when you try to leave.”

“Nekozawa senpai? How did you know?”

“It’s a long story, I will just need you to find a few things and everything exactly as I say it.”

Haruhi listened intently to the phone, “Where am I supposed to get all this stuff!”

“You will need to find a way.”

“What if I can’t?” she challenged.

“Haruhi…if you don’t find these items and do what is needed… you may never be able to get back home.”


End file.
